Analog to digital converters (ADCs) are used in many devices to convert analog signals to digital signals. For example, a wireless electronic device may include an ADC configured to convert received radio frequency signals to digital signals.
Various types of ADCs are implemented in devices today. One type of ADC is known as a delta-sigma ADC. A delta-sigma ADC oversamples an input analog signal to generate an output signal The delta-sigma ADC further includes a feedback path in which the output signal is converted into a feedback analog signal by a digital to analog converter (DAC), and the feedback analog signal is subtracted from the input analog signal to noise shape the input analog signal. This noise shaping function may result in noise in the input analog signal being pushed to higher frequencies. As the noise is moved outside of a band of interest, the sigma-delta may more accurately convert the input analog signal. However, delta-sigma ADCs may be sensitive to various factors, such as clock jitter, dynamic error (e.g., caused in variance in component characteristics), and excess loop delay.